


Devil Created

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [97]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Code Geass Fusion, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentioned assumed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “You hate your own people,” Tobirama says.“I hate my own country,” Kagami corrects, because people are—people are good. Countries, governments,kings—those are what need to be controlled with an iron fist.





	Devil Created

“You hate your own people,” Tobirama says.

Kagami glances up from trying to scrub the blood out of his uniform. His hands are shaking, but—ignorable, it’s ignorable, it’s _fine_.

“I hate my own country,” he corrects, because people are—people are good. Countries, governments, _kings_ —those are what need to be controlled with an iron fist.

For a moment all he can see is the old city, the Uchiha soldiers waiting, the gunfire and the _screaming_ , and his hands shake so hard he almost drops the scrub brush. Kagami has to sit back, breathe carefully, but—he doesn’t regret it.

Tobirama stepped in front of that soldier’s bullet for him, fell lifeless, and it doesn’t matter that he didn’t die. He sacrificed himself for Kagami, offered him a power that can change the world, and that’s more than enough.

He looks over, looks at Tobirama where the man is curled on his bed, still dressed in what look like a prison uniform, red eyes almost glowing in the darkness. His appearance in Tobirama’s life, right after Hiruzen was killed, wasn’t something Kagami had ever thought to look for, but still a blessing. A _gift_.

Kagami told the Uchiha soldiers to die, and they killed themselves. They obeyed his order like it was what they’d always wanted to do, and that knowledge burns in his chest, bright and hot and _blazing._

With a sound of absent acknowledgement, Tobirama uncurls from his place, slides to his feet, and comes towards Kagami, gaze fixed, unwavering. Kagami's breath catches in his chest, and he can't help but reach out, grab the offered hand and drag Tobirama close. They're strangers, but Kagami saved Tobirama from that tank, and Tobirama saved him from the soldiers, saved him from a life of uselessness. Now Kagami has _power_. Now Kagami can fight back against the empire, against Madara. He and Hikaku are in exile, in hiding, but it’s not the end of them. Not now, thanks to Tobirama’s gift, and regardless of what he asks in return, Kagami will think it’s worth it.

Wrapping his arms around Tobirama’s waist, he presses his forehead to Tobirama’s stomach, lets out a shaky breath when long fingers slide into his hair and stroke. There's a hand on his shoulder, and it’s _warm_.

“You had the will to live,” Tobirama tells him, like Kagami's desperation is a good thing, a _benefit_. “You have plans, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Kagami says raggedly, and he does. Hiruzen was with the soldiers, an Honorary Uchiha trying to do whatever possible to make life better in the Areas, and they shot him in the back for refusing to kill Kagami. He was one of Kagami's first friends, and now he’s dead. Dead because of _Kagami's family_ , the same way so many thousands of people are.

The world needs to change, and with Tobirama’s power, Kagami can finally change it.


End file.
